I'm tired ge…sooo tired
by GigiFujoo2
Summary: Summary: mianhae tao… AUTHOR NOTE: aaa….summary gagal hehehe…mungkin genre FF nya sama kayak FF perdanaku yang im so sorry hehehe…ini FF murni asli dari pikiran aku sendiri…kira-kira tao kenapa lagi ya?Kris ngapain lagi ya sampai tao kayak begini?mau tau?mending kalian baca aja deh hehehehe KRISTAO/Taoris...RCL pleasee


Tittle: I'm tired ge…sooo tired

Cast: Kristao/Taoris,Sulay slight!KRAY

Genre: Hurt/Comfort,Yaoi,sad

Summary: _mianhae tao…_

AUTHOR NOTE: aaa….summary gagal hehehe…mungkin genre FF nya sama kayak FF perdanaku yang im so sorry hehehe…ini FF murni asli dari pikiran aku sendiri…kira-kira tao kenapa lagi ya?Kris ngapain lagi ya sampai tao kayak begini?mau tau?mending kalian baca aja deh hehehehe

Hope you(readers) like it :*

.

.

.

.

_Dear diary,_

_Hari ini tanggal 19 februari 2013,baru saja 5 hari yang lalu,ia memberiku surprise di hari valentine._

_Tapi….._

_Sekarang…aku baru tau…aku terlalu bodoh…aku sudah termakan dengan buaian manismu itu..hahaha..nan jeongmal pabboya.._

_Baru kemarin,kita pergi berkencan…tapi…kemarin aku langsung melihat pemandangan yang…tidak usah ditulislah daripada aku menangis saat ini juga haha…sudahlah…sudah cukup…aku capek…lebih baik aku mati saja_

_ -19 februari 2013-_

_CKLEK…_

"tao,sedang apa?ayo kita makan malam" "mmm…tadi aku sudah makan ge" "jinjja?" "ne lulu ge" "arrasseo"

Dining room

"Lulu chagi…mana tao hyung" Tanya maknae exo sambil menepuk kursi disebelahnya menandakn bahwa ia ingin namja manis yang dipanggilnya itu untuk duduk disebelahnya

"ia dikamarnya hunnie…katanya ia sudah makan" jawab luhan seraya duduk di kursi sebelah sehun

"hah?sejak kapan dia makan ?" "molla xiumin ge"

"dduizhang..apa kau punya masalah dengan tao?" Tanya namja manis yang sangattt…..menyukai _bacon _ "ani…aku dan tao baik baik saja…sudahlah kita makan dulu saja…_selamat makan semua"_

Sesudah kris mengucapkan 'selamat makn' mereka langsung memulai kegiatan makan malam mereka.

Tapi…

Tanpa mereka sadari…panda kesayangan mereka…sedang melakukan hal yang diluar akal pikiran.

-SKIP TIME-

~TAO P.O.V~

Dining room

"sarapan kita hari iniapa cha-eh lay?" "e-eh *blush* hari ini kita hanya sarapan kimchi jigae saja" "o-oh"

'hahahaha…lihatlah mereka…berusaha untuk menyembunyikan hubungan mereka'batinn _ku_

"Tao…kenapa bengong saja?"Tanya seorang namja yang selalu berekspersi O.O atau d.o/kyungsoo

"ah…aniyo ge" "and…tanganmu kenapa tao?"

Aku pun melirik tangan kiriku sebentar…'ah…eotteokhae?harus jawab apa aku?ah jawab itu aja lah'

"oohh…i-ini ke-kena ranting pohon waktu jalan-jalan di taman waktu itu..bekasnya belum hilang-hilang ge hehe"

"oh.."

'huftt….untung saja kyungsoo ge tidak curiga'

~TAO P.O.V end~

.

.

Merekapun melanjutkan sarapan mereka dengan damai

Tapi…

Ada seorang namja yang melihat secara intens namja bermata panda yang sedang makan dengan rapih

.

Siapakah namja itu?mau tau?kepo ihh #PLAAKK digampar readers

.

.

~someone P.O.V~

'ada apa dengan maknae itu?mengapa sikapnya aneh saat ditanyai tentang luka di tangannya itu?pasti ada sesuatu…ya pasti ada…pasti ada yang disembunyikannya…pasti ini tentang dduizhang tercintanya itu dan…

Yixingie-ku…'

~someone p.o.v end~

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

"ge karena hari ini _free job_ bagaimana kalau kita-"

"aa…_dui bu qi _ baby…hari ini gege ada janji duluan sama yixingie…mian chagi…gege pergi dulu ya…jangan kemana-mana stay at the dorm okay?"

"ne"

'_huh….what?stay at the dorm?kenapa aku harus di dorm ge?sedangkan gege mau pergi bersama lay ge…and tadi gege bilang apa?YIXINGIE?bukannya itu panggilan saying suho ge ke lay ge ya?huh…tak tahulah…aku sudah tak peduli denganmu ge aku terlalu lelah untuk mempertahankan cinta ini…terserah maumu apa sekarang ge..AKU SUDAH TAK PEDULI' batin tao._

Tanpa tao sadari ternyata ke-9 member yang lain yang melihat tao ditolak oleh kris hanya untuk jalan-jalan dengan lay…merasa kasihan dengan _panda exo_ tersebut…

"hei-hei tao-ie…jangan melamun eoh?gwenchana?" ucap hyung tertua di exo a.k.a xiumin/kim minseok sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan muka tao yang sedang melamun tersebut

"a-a-ah…gwenchana ge…eummm aku ke kamarku dulu ya ge"jawab tao yang sepertinya menyembunyikan perasaanya sendiri…

.

.

TAO room

~ TAO P.O.V~

"a-a-ah…gwenchana ge…eummm aku ke kamarku dulu ya ge"

Setelah menjawab pertanyaan xiumin ge dan kembali hidup dari lamunanku(?)…aku pun langsung menuju ke kamarku yang aku bagi bersama namjaching-ah ani ani ani…mungkin sebentar lagi akan menjadi _mantan namjachinguku_…

Sesampai dikamar pun aku langsung menulis diary-ku(untuk kenang-kenangan hidupku ini)…sampai

TOK TOK TOK TOK

"tao-ie…boleh hyung masuk?"

"ahh…ne hyung"

Aku pun buru-buru menyembunyikan buku diary ku dibawah bantal tidurku

CKLEKK

"tao-ah…apa yang kau sembunyikan eoh?"

"a-a-ani ti-tidak ada yang ku sembunyikan kok baekhyun hyung"

"jinjja?eumm apa jangan-jangan…tao menyembunyikan majalah porno ya?"

"a-a-a-aniyo hyung..ani"jawab ku sambil menyilangkan tanganku di depan dadaku

"hehehe….arasseo…hyung hanya bercanda kok…eum ngomong-ngomong…kau baik-baik saja tao-ie?"

DEG

"a-a-ah…maksud hyung apa?"

'eughh…apa maksud baekkie hyung bertanya seperti itu?apa dia mengetahui apa yg kulakukan waktu itu…'

"eumm….meksud ku…tadi waktu kris hyung menolak ajakan mu…"

"ooohhh…ani gwenchana hyung…sudah terbiasa"

'fiuhh…aku kira baekkie hyung tahu apa yang kulakukan sampai tanganku seperti ini'

"ooo…eum sebenarnya hyung kesini untuk memberi tahu jika sebaiknya nanti malam jangan berbuat 'apa-apa' dengan kris ne…karena aku baru dapat kabar dari suho hyung bahwa kita akan latihan untuk comeback kita…arra?"

"sip…okay hyung"

"arraseo…aku balik ke kamarku dulu ne?"

"ne hyung"

'huftt…akhirnya baekkie hyung keluar juga dari kamarku…sebaiknya aku lanjutkan menulis buku diary ku ini saja'

~TAO P.O.V end~

.

.

SKIP TIME

Jam 20.00

"yuhuu…makan malam sudah siap…"ucap d.o sambil berteriak /sebenernya ngomong bisa atau teriak sih?gua yang bikin pun bingung #plakk/

"YEAY!"

Semua member exo yang mendengar ucapan d.o pun langsung menuju meja makan…

Eh…ada yang hilang deh..

Ternyata si maknae exo-m itu tidak mengikuti makan malam lagi sama seperti makan malam kemarin

"eumm…baekkie…mana tao?"

"dia sepertinya ketiduran tadi aku ketuk-ketuk pintu kamarnya ..dia tidak menyahut kris ge"

"oohh"

Mereka pun melanjutkan makan malam mereka…

Beberapa puluh menit kemudian..mereka sudah menyelesaikan kegiatan makan malam mereka…dan mereka memutuskan untuk berkumpul di ruang keluarga mereka..

Saat mereka berkumpul tiba-tiba…

"hyungdeul…aku kok merasakan firasat buruk ya tentang.."

"tentang apa sehunnie…beri tahu kami saja"

"ne..ne…beri tahu kami saja"

"eumm hyungdeul…aku mersakan tentang firasat buruk tentang tao hyung…"

BRUKK

"YA!JANGAN BERBICARA SEPERTI ITU TENTANG TAO SEHUN-AH!"

"mian-mianhae suho hyung"

"tapi mengapa sehun-ah?"Tanya lead vocal exo-m a.k.a chen

"eumm…soalnya kemarin waktu d.o hyung menanyai tentang luka yang ada di tangan tao hyung…sepertinya tao hyung berbohong…sepertinya luka itu tidak terdapat karena luka itu tidak seperti luka karena terkena ranting pohon malah seperti luka…"

"luka apa sehunnie?"Tanya luhan

"eumm…luka sayatan pisau hannie"jawab sehun

Mereka semua shock dengan jawaban sehun tentang luka yang ada di tangan kiri tao…tapi tidak semua mendengar perkataan sehun..

Kalian mau tahu siapa itu?

Mereka adalah Kris dan Lay…

Melihat itupun,suho naik pitam dan menggebrak meja sekali lagi…

BRAKKK

"YA!KRIS DAN KAU YIXING…APA KALIAN TIDAK MENDENGAR PERKATAAN SEHUN TADI EOH?KALIAN TIDAK MENGKHAWATIRKANNYA EOH?TERUTAMA KAU KRIS!"

"ya!kenapa kau marah marah suho-ah…emang tadi sehun bilang apa?"

"yaya…tadi sehunnie bilang apa emangnya?"Tanya lay dan kris sambil kris merangkul pinggang lay dengan mesra yang membuat suho agak..jealous maybe

Krik…krik…krik

Semua member exo kecuali kris dan lay hanya tercengang mendengar apa yag dikatakan kris dan lay

BUGHHH

Baekhyun yang kesal dengan kelakuan kris pun memukul rahang kris dengan kuat..tiba-tiba lay pun berkata…

"ya…baekhyun-ah…jangan memukul namjachingu ku!..oopss" ucap lay dan langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan yang ia miliki..

"mwo?jadi kau benar-benar berselingkuh di belakangu lay?jadi benar apa yang dikatakan tao kepadaku kalau ia melihat KAU DAN KRIS BERCIUMAN DI KAMAR KITA eohh?arghhh…kita putus lay!PUTUS!"kata suho dan langsungpun ia menuju lantai 2 yaitu tujuannya sekarang adalah ke kamar tao sekarang juga…

.

.

.

Meanwhile living room

"mwo?jadi kalian berpacaran dibelakang suho dan tao?"

"ne.."jawab kris dan lay berbarengan

"hah…aku tidak menyangka kalian akan berbuat seperti ini"

AAAAKHHHH…..

"ya..apa itu?"Tanya kai

"eumm itu bukannya suara suho hyung ya?"jawab lay

Mereka pun langsung menuju ke tempat suho berada dan sesampai mereka disana...tidak ada yang kaget dengan pemandangan yang mereka lihat…disana suho terduduk di depan pintu kamr tao yang sepertinya di dobrak paksa oleh suho dan tentunya…mereka terkejut dengan…darah yang berceceran di mana-mana…

~FLASBACK ON~

~SUHO P.O.V~

'hah…aku tidak menyangka mereka berani-beraninya berbuat seprti tiu dibelakang tao dan aku…sebaiknya aku ke kamar tao dulu'batin ku

.

.

Tok tok tok tok

"tao-ie buka pintunya"

"…"

"TAO!"

"…"

'mengapa tao tidak menyahut panggilanku?aku dobrak saja lah pintu ini daripada terjadi Sesutu dengan tao…'

One

Two

Three

BRUKKK

"AAAAKHHHH….."

'huh…ini bukan tao…pasti bukan dia'

Duk

Duk

Duk

"ya!ada apa suho-ah..apa yang kau-"

~SUHO P.O.V end~

~FLASBACK OFF/END~

.

.

Sebelum luhan sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya ia dan member lain sudah tercengang dengan pemandanga di depan mereka..

Yaitu pemandangan…

Tao tergeletak di lantai dengan darah yang sangattt banyak dan terus bercucuran dari tangan kirinya dan disekeliling tubuhnya dan di tangan kanannya ia memegang silet yang terdapat noda darah..

Melihat itu kris dan lay hanya bisa terdiam…

Chanyeol dan xiumin pun langsung menggendong tao dan memberi tao pertolongan pertama dengan melilitkan kain di sekitar luka yang ada di tanganyya agar pendarahannya terhenti…sedangkan d.o langsung memanggil ambulans.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

hospital

Semua anak EXO menunggu di depan UGD…mereka sangat khawatir jika merekakehilangan sosok panda yang ceria itu…mereka tidak mau itu terjadi…

Di depan ruang UGD tersebut..

Xiumin,baekhyun,luhan,d.o hanya bisa menangis dan menangis dan seme mereka masing menenangkan uke mereka agar bisa berhenti menangis.

Sedangkan kris hanya bisa duduk dan diam..ia tidak berkata apapun sejak tadi…pandangan matanya pun kosong…

Bagaimana dengan lay?

Ia sedang berbicara dengan mata berlinang air mata dengan suho..

Ia meminta maaf dan meminta suho untuk memberinya kesempatan kedua….tadinya suho tidak ingin memberi kesempatan kedua kepada lay tapi…ia merasa keasihan dengan lay…jujur ia tidak rela memutuskan lay waktu itu..akhirnya suho tetap tidak balikan dngan lay hanya saja ia memaafkan kesalahan yang lay perbuat…jujur kalau kesalahan kris…ia belum memaafkannya..

.

.

10 menit kemudian.

.

.

Keluar seorang namja yang sepertinya berumur 40 tahunan yang mengenakan pakaian dokter…melihat ia keluar dari ruang UGD tersebut…member exo langsung mengelilinginya dan bertanya

"bagaimana dengan tao uisa?"

"eughh…..kami sudah berusaha dengan semaksimal kami dan pasien bernama tao selamat tapi ia masih dalam keadaan kritis jadi mohon untuk mendoakan tao-ssi agar ia bisa melewati masa kritisnya"

Fiuhh…

member exo agak merasa lega karna y=tahu panda mereka berhasil melewati operasi tersebut

"dimana kamar tao uisa?"Tanya suho

"ia berada di kamar VVIP 112"

"ne kamsahamnida uisa"

"ne cheonma"

Setelah dokter tersebut pergi dari hadapan mereka…member exo pun langsung menuju ke kamar yang tao tempati…

SREETT(suara pintu geser)

Mereka merasa miris melihat keadaan panda mereka yang satu itu..

Tapi…walaupun ia sedang sakit…dalam tidurnya tao tetap tersenyum manis…seperti anak kecil yang sedang tidur dan bermimpi indah..

Mereka pun langsung mendekati tempat tidur tao..

Kris yang berada di dekat tao pun berkata

"baby panda…dui bu qi…gege tau gege salah….jadi gege mohon agar kau bangun tao-ie..jeballl bangun lah chagiya…yeobo…baby…panda…please…gege janji akan tidak mengulang perbuatan gege seperti waktu itu…nenenene….gege dan lay tidak mempunyai hubungan lagi mulai sekarang.."

Member yang lain ketika melihat adegan tersebut langsung menintikan air mata…

Tiba-tiba..

"oh iya…kris hyung..tadi sewaktu kita mengangkat tao…aku menemukan buku diary ini…sepertinya hyung harus membacanya"ucap chanyeol sambil memberi buku diary yang dimaksudnya..kris pun mengambil buku pemberian chanyeol yang merupakan milik tao…

Ia pun duduk di sofa kamar tersebut dan mulai membacanya..

.

.

_._

_._

_Dear diary.._

_Ahh….senangnya hari ini..aku dihadiahkan coklat yang sangatttt besar oleh kris ge aigoo senangnya…kris ge memberiku surprise di hari bahagia ini…hehehe senangnya…aku harap aku dan kris ge akan longlast sampai mati_

_ -14 februari 2013- _

_._

_._

_Dear diary,_

_Hari ini aku dan kris ge berlovey dovey ria loh…hehehe senangnya_

_ -15 februari 2013-_

_._

_._

_Dear diary,_

_Akhhh….believe or not…kris ge tadi menciumku di backstage kehehehehe….dan malunya aku saat member lain menggoda kami sepanjang perjalanan _

_ -16 februari 2013-_

_._

_._

_Dear diary,_

_Ada apa ini?mengapa sekarang ini kris ge dan lay ge sangat dekat seperti…orang berpacaran?...aaahh ani ani ani…aku tidak boleh berpikiran seperti itu_

_ -17 februari 2013-_

_._

_._

_Dear diary,_

_Akhh…kemarin nggak nulis diary…lupaaa_

_Tapi hari ini aku melihat pemandangan yang menyakitkan…aku melihat kris ge dan lay ge berciuman…..jahat kalian ge..aku memberi tahu suho hyung dan ia tidak percaya dengank…aku harap kau percaya denganku hyung_

_ -18 februari 2013-_

_._

_._

_Dear diary,_

_Hari ini tanggal 19 februari 2013,baru saja 5 hari yang lalu,ia memberiku surprise di hari valentine._

_Tapi….._

_Sekarang…aku baru tau…aku terlalu bodoh…aku sudah termakan dengan buaian manismu itu..hahaha..nan jeongmal pabboya.._

_Baru kemarin,kita pergi berkencan…tapi…kemarin aku langsung melihat pemandangan yang…tidak usah ditulislah daripada aku menangis saat ini juga haha…sudahlah…sudah cukup…aku capek…lebih baik aku mati saja_

_ -19 februari 2013-_

_._

_._

_Dear diary,_

_Kemarin aku mencoba menggores tangan kiriku dengan silet dan rasanya sakit…tapi tidak sesakit hatiku saat ini…sepertinya aku ingin bunuh diri saja….dan aku akan mencoba bunuh diri hari ini juga…dan aku harap kalian melihat buki ini agar kalian melihat perasaanku ini…aku yakin pasti kalian akan melihat buu ini sesudah aku menggoreskan tanganku denga silat kan?hahahaha….maafkan aku ge,hyungdeul,sehunnie,kai…tapi aku terpaksa melakukan ini…aku capek hidup jadi mian and gomawo untuk semuanya _

_ -20 februari 2013-_

_._

_._

Hikss..hiksss.

Terdengar suara isakan tangisan yang ternyata berasal dari kris…ia amat sangat merasa bersalah dengan tao…ia tidak tahu bahwa tao sampai sesakit ini…

"apa isinya ge?apa yang tao tulis?" Tanya lay

"kalian liaht lah sendiri"jawab kris sambil memberi buku diary tao ke tangan lay

Lay pun membacanya bersama member yang lain dan setelah merka membacanya tidak ada yang menangis..semuanya hampir semuanya menangis terutama lay…

Lay dan kris lansung berlutu di samping tao sambil bergumam kata maaf..

Tiba-tiba…

"eunghh..appo.."

"tao?kau bangun?"

"eunghh"

Tao dengan tiba-tiba membuka matanya dan berkata

"hyung…tanganku sakti..akhh.."lirih tao sambil mengedipkan matanya untuk menahan tangisnya

"apa perlu ku panggilkan dokter?"Tanya chen

"aa..aniyo chen hyung tidak usah.."jawab tao sambil tersenyum..

Tiba-tiba…

GRREPP

"tao-ah…dui bu qi…mianhae….gege dan lay tau kalau kami salah…gege mohon maafkan gege ne?"

"mm..arrasseo tapi gege harus berjanji untuk tidak mengulangi apa yang telah geg elakukan okay?"

"ne"

Dengan seketika kris langsung mencium lembut bibir tao…member yang lain melihat adegan mesra taoris pun langsung mengucap "ciiee…cieee"

Taoris yang menyadarinya pun langsung melepaskan ciuman mereka...muka tao sudah memereah seperti kepiting rebus..melihat itu…member lain pun tambah menggoda mereka sementara kris?

Ia hanya memasang wajah _bitch face-nya _itu…

.

.

"tao kalau kamu sudah boleh pulang kita lanjutkan kegiatan kita yang waktu itu ya?"

"eughhh . gege pevertt!"

.

.

.

THE END

.

Akhhh…akhirnya selesai juga happy ending dan ini tuh dibikinnya sampai 20 page lebih dikit cuyyy kehehehehehehe rekor terpanjang ff aku….dan untuk author NanaFujoshi…mianhae…gw gak bakal ngepost ff kita yang dibikin di ….takut di bash euyyy…..dan makasih ya yang udah comment di FF ku yang sebelumnya….mohon untuk memberi comment nya ya…sekian dan kamsahamnidaa…..annyeong ^^


End file.
